Experiment
by Laurent1512
Summary: Sorta AU. Spargus and Haven – two cities who are constantly at war. Spargus always wins because of their secret weapon but what if the Baron made a special weapon on his own? Jak/OC Rating may change.


**Prologue**

"Code Red! Code Red! Everyone to their battle stations!"

Dark blue eyes opened as he turned his head towards the speakers. They were attacking early. He jumped up to his feet, scratching his green rooted blonde locks as he walked over to the door. His best friend kept sleeping, curled up into a ball and snored loudly. He decided not to wake the ottsel, not wanting a cranky animal on his shoulder while he fought.

He took a brief moment to grab his gun, taking the blaster mod with him. He put on his holster before putting the gun on his back, heading out the door.

Instantly, he saw a swarm of people rushing outside towards the front of the city. They were in a wasteland – the area was dry constantly. Luckily, the city was placed near a large body of water which was a surprise it was still there. Then again, Spargans usually took care of their resources.

As he got closer to the gate, he could already hear the gun fire and even the bombs in their usual battle field. He jumped into his Sand shark, driving off towards the battle with a few others following after him. Instantly, the gun on top of the car started to shoot the enemy. It was a wonder how it knew the difference.

He got out of the car, taking the gun off of his back and went in.

There was a mass of dead bodies already; blood oozing from their wounds. Body parts were flying due to the bombs as a few more were shot down. It was to the point he couldn't even tell if they were from Spargus or from Haven.

He was used to this sight though. As much as he disliked the fact, it didn't bother him as much as it used to. He had done his own handy work that looked just the same.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he could hear a timer at his toes. He jumped out of the way, just before it exploded, rolling before stopping himself. He hit behind a large rock with a few others and started to shoot at the other side. Luckily, the rock was thick enough for the bullets not to get through.

The sound of a car threw him off though. It was one of the much bigger vehicles. And it was driving right towards the enemy.

"Thomas!" One of the men beside him scowled, glancing over to the vehicles. "That idiot!"

The other one cursed. "I told Damas he shouldn't have sent the new kid out here...!"

The blonde frowned, glancing over the rock before narrowly dodging a bullet. Most of the enemy's were shooting at the car so it was a good distraction but it was very suicidal. The bigger vehicle can endure a lot; he thought he should make use of this disturbance.

He put away his gun, getting up from behind the giant rock. The others looked at him as if he was crazy. Regardless, he headed straight for the enemy. There was no doubt when they saw him, they started to aim their fire at him. Instantly, he was hit. He didn't even try to dodge them.

_Honestly, Jak. I told you not to be rash..._

Suddenly, his body glowed white briefly and the bullets started to press back out of his skin and onto the wasteland's dry floor. The other side looked completely shocked.

"Oh, shit! It's the monster the Baron warned us about!" One of the enemy's yelled while instantly, all their attention was drawn to Jak. They all started to shoot, ignoring the vehicle now.

However, the process only repeated and the bullets fell out. Jak had his head lowered. His shoulders started to shake lightly as purple electricity started to snap around him. His skin got much paler as his hair turned to a silvery-grey. His nails grew into long black claws and black horns curved back grew out of his head. A cold, raspy laugh escaped him.

"**You guys get stupider every time I have to fight you!**" His head shot up, revealing completely black eyes – including the cornea. Instantly, fear spread on each one of their faces.

Dark Jak merely laughed at their expression before suddenly charging towards them. A few were too scared to move, and in turn, got almost cut in half by his claws which were now dripping in blood. He flexed his fingers a bit, glancing to the few that were still there. A sadistic grin spread on his lips before he suddenly raised his other hand.

"R-RETREAT!" One was finally brave enough to say before they all started to run. He let out a cold smirk before he slammed his fist down into the ground. Every single enemy around him was instantly shocked with Dark eco and killed, their body's melting to the acid like Eco.

A few had managed to escape but Dark Jak wasn't really looking for anyone to escape.

_Stop. You've done your part._

He stopped. "**Tch. Stupid tamer...always ruining my fun.**" He murmured before turning back into Jak, who held his head slightly. People behind him were starting to cheer for their victory but a few words didn't go unheard as Jak started to walk back to his vehicle.

"Yeah, he's still creepy as ever."

"At least he's on our side."

"I would be too scared to even fight him if I was on the other side..."

"He really is a monster."

"A really freaky monster."

Jak got into the car, annoyance clearly shown on his face before pulled a sharp U-turn –nearly hitting the talking soldiers of Spargus – and drove back to the city. His foot was pressing hard against the pedal.

* * *

><p>"They have won again, your highness." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he was thrown against the floor, hitting the wall in the process.<p>

Baron Praxis growled, clenching his fist tightly before letting out a grunt of annoyance. "Why do _you _ have such weak Krimzon Guards!" He snapped at the Krimzon Guard on the floor, who only recoiled in fear he slowly stood to his feet.

"With each victory, they move closer Baron Praxis." An orange haired Guard – Errol - said, walking to stand beside the ruler of Haven. He was the Commander of the army, but usually went with whatever the Baron said – no matter how stupid it was. It was the reason they lost their best weapon. "What now?"

The Baron grew silent, frowning deeply to the turn of events. How was this possible? They had always won against that waste of a city but ever since their new 'weapon' started to fight, Haven has lost every bout. They were running out of plans and it might make the Baron loose the city. That was the last thing he could want.

"I will **not** lose to those weaklings!" He snapped before turning to the commander. "How is the new Experiment going?"

Errol took a few moments to think. "It's durance towards Dark Eco hasn't risen. It almost died." He scowled slightly while the Baron frowned at the news. "The Blue Eco however, has risen much since the last time."

"We have no choice." The ruler of Haven said lowly, growling under his breath. "Prepare the experiment for full battle and get _better_ men. Tomorrow we will win once and for all."

"As you wish."

"_Experiment Number 2-0-1-3-0's_ _eco injection cycle completed. Bio readings stable and at high power."_

The needles moved away from the small body that lay on the table. She was thin – almost to the point of starvation. Her hair was unevenly cut due to her own actions. Pale skin practically glowed in the dark room until it turned lighter. Instantly, her intense and emotionless blue eyes opened as she sat up from the table. She was wearing only rags that was obviously too big for her and feel off her shoulder and onto her arm.

"Good, you are stable." Errol's voice sounded from the room above that controlled the machine. She merely looked up at him without a changed look on her face. "You'll have your training immediately. I hope you're prepared." He mused while two Guards walked up behind her, pushing her with their guns.

She didn't fight back but walked forward; listening to every word the guards were speaking. Her bare feet hit against the floor, stepping onto anything in her path and didn't even flinch when the glass was in it. There were only scars on her feet for this reason.

After a few minutes of walking, they led her outside to the back of the palace. There was a cage of metal heads not far from where she stood. The guards left her there, going back inside. As soon as the door shut, the cage door lifted and they all came out, looking around before spotting the girl near them. Instantly, they started to run towards her.

She stood in her spot, her eyes watching one just as it leaped to swipe at her. She merely moved to the side, and in a swift movement lifted her foot and kicked it hard. It was thrown back into another one going to attack. She caught the claw of another one and threw it down to the floor before jumping, using one of the Metalheads as a trampoline. She landed in front of one, squatting down before upper cutting it and causing it's Gem to fall out.

Quickly, she turned her head before rolling out the wave of an attack. She felt the air of a claw close to her and jumped to her feet, back flipping away. When she turned completely, she was looking into the face of a Metalhead. Suddenly, she was far away from all of them. Her left eye was glowing a blue flame – almost looked like the color of blue eco. Soon the flame switched to a yellow, and she lifted her fist. Instantly, it was surrounded by flames.

She dashed towards the MetalHead and punched it in the gut, sending it flying and burning. A metal head scratched at her and got her clothes, leaving three long holes on her ragged shirt. Instantly, her eye turned red and she elbowed it in the fact, causing it to fly right into the building. It left a large crater in it. She looked ahead, they were all moving closer to her at a slower pace. Almost as if they were cautious. She narrowed her eyes and it turned a black-purple color before her hand stared to form a small ball the same color. With that, she tossed it towards them, causing a large explosion that even blew her away slightly.

The smoke cleared and there was nothing but the cage, her and a large crater in the middle of the field. Her eye faded to her normal blue without the flame. Slowly, she turned towards the palace before looking up, directly into the eyes of Baron Praxis.

"She's ready, Baron Praxis." Errol said, sounding proud of his work. They had been watching the whole time.

The Baron frowned slightly when she looked at him but a sick smirk spread on his face. "Yes...She's more than ready." He said just as the guards from before started to take her back in the building.

"I'll make sure she's at the front lines tomorrow." Errol said, walking away from the window and towards the door.

The Baron looked out towards the Wasteland, smirking. "Just wait, Damas..." He lifted his hand almost looking like he was holding Spargus before closing his hand. "I'll destroy your city... and you will have nothing left."


End file.
